


I can't loose you

by WhiteRoseMatteo



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Relationship, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Protective Nico di Angelo, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseMatteo/pseuds/WhiteRoseMatteo
Summary: Nico can't loose someone else. Not now. He wouldn't allow it.OrWill gets seriously hurt even though Nico did his best to keep him safe.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	I can't loose you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshine_deathboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/gifts).



"Wait here."

"There is no way I'm waiting here, Nico. You're not going out there along. It's quite literally a warzone!" Will protested. The thunder outside roared, the weather was stormy and rainy, appropriate weather for a day on the bloodied battlefront. 

"It's too dangerous!" Nico hissed. "I'm not letting you get hurt Will."

"Oh so you think I'm fragile now huh?" Will was sounding more frustrated by the second. "I've been at this camp longer than you!"

"I'm not saying you're fragile I'm just saying you weren't born to fight." Nico sighed. Will just didn't understand. Nico couldn't lose anyone else. "Please, Will." Nico was pleading now. "I can't loose you."

Will looked into his lover's eyes. He sighed and gathered up all his pride. It's not as if he had much to begin with. "Fine. Just be safe." Will gave Nico a peck on the lip and squeezed his hand. "That's an order from your doctor."

Nico smiled. He didn't know how he got so lucky in the love department. Aphrodite must really be on his side. "I promise." Nico gave Will a peck on one freckled cheek and ran outside.

It was bad. He could practically smell the aura of death in the air. Some blood was on the ground of where he was standng because it got carried by the rain. Nico thought back to Will's words, the look Will's eyes made him determined. He wouldn't leave Will, not yet. At least, if he could help it. 

~~~

Nico was cornered by a few monsters and rogue Half-bloods. He was tired from summoning too many of the dead and all around just trying to stay alive. An arrow buzzed past his shoulder, nearly missing him. It tore his shirt a bit. Nico kept dodging arrows but they just kept coming. He could barely summon a chicken bone to protect himself. It was getting harder and harder to dodge all of the things coming his way. He was just getting more exhausted. He dodged another arrow but then, another arrow came flying towards him at the speed of light. It was too fast for him to dodge it. The next few moments went by in slow motion it seemed.

A figure leapt in front of him. All he could see was a blur of yellow, brown, orange, and blue. The figure was quickly shot down and Nico refused to look at who it was. He didn't want it to be. It couldn't be. Never. No. 

With a rush of adrenaline Nico knocked off the few remaining monsters. The war was over, they had won. He was feeling a bit happier, until he heard a groan come from below him.

Everything seemed to stop as he looked down at the bleeding figure. He barely held back a scream. There, on the floor, was the unconscious form of Will Solace. His significant annoyance. Everything stopped as he yelled for a doctor. Someone, anyone. Someone had to help him. 

Nico dropped to his knees. He looked at Will, who had seemingly passed out. He checked his pulse like Will and taught him to. Still there. Will was still alive. He didn't know why he needed to confirm that. He would've felt it if Will had died. He would've felt Will's soul leave his body and make it's way to the Underworld. He just needed to make sure his significant annoyance was still with them for his own comfort. Nico wasn't comforted enough yet, he needed to see those bright blue eyes before he could breath a sigh of relief yet. 

Everyone from Apollo Cabin rushed out to tend to wounded and count the dead. A girl that he didn't recognize rushed up to them and took Will. If Nico wasn't so distracted by his own grief and praying to the gods that Will would be safe then he would've been impressed by the girl's strength. 

Nico felt himself starting to cry. Will couldn't leave him. No. He wouldn't allow it. Not this early. Not when Nico could clearly see a future with him. Nico clenched his fists. Ready to challenge anyone who attempted to take anyone else from him. 

~~~

Nico was now pacing outside the Apollo Cabin, where they usually treated the patients. He had picked up his old habit of chewing his nails when he was nervous. It had about three days since the fight had ended. Three days since Nico had seen Will's bloody form with an arrow sticking out of his thigh. A poisoned arrow at that. 

Nico's pacing immediately ceased when he saw the same girl that had come to carry Will to the infirmary. He had learned this girl's name was Mary Anne. 

"How is he?" Nico asked, attempting to sound calm, even though he was eager for an answer on his significant annoyance's status. 

"He's still breathing. Don't know if he will be for much longer though. We're still trying to find out what type of poison that arrow had in it, we also are trying to see if there's an antidote." Mary Anne sighed.

Nico knew it was the best he could hope for at the moment, but he decided to push his luck. "Is he awake?"

Mary Anne shook her head. "It's best to keep it that way as well. The pain would be very great if we were to wake him up now. I'm afraid visiting him wouldn't be the best idea either."

Nico nodded. He couldn't help but be sad he couldn't talk to him. Nico knew he should be glad that he wasn't in pain as of now, but a part of him wanted to talk to Will, just in case it was his last time ever speaking to him. Nico wanted to tell him how much he loved him. How much he wishes they could have a life together. Nico counted all the times he failed to say 'I love you too.' to Will. Too many to count. Will never doubted Nico's feelings despite Nico's failure to express his emotion's through his words. Much less his actions. He wanted to make Will's day, he didn't want Will to die without being told those three magical words from anyone but his Mother. But Nico never lucked out, now did he?

~~~

Over the next five days, the answer had always been the same. 

"No, he's not awake yet. But we're really close to figuring out the antidote!"

"He's breathing still. We'll find the antidote soon!"

"You're boyfriend really is a fighter, honestly I would've died by now."

Nico found the last comment rather insensitive but this girl had barely hit puberty yet, he knew she wasn't that old yet, so he excused it. There was barely a day when Nico hadn't woken up to pillows or bedsheets wet with tear stains. Nico always woke up to himself clutching a black bear that held a heart that said "You are my sunshine!" that Will got him for Valentine's Day. Nico only started to feel his eyes water up again when he remembered that. He knew Will wasn't dead yet, but the news he got never boosted his spirits. If he was acting like this when Will hadn't even passed yet he didn't want to know what he would feel like when Will actually did pass into the Underworld.

Nico got dressed and made his usual trip to the Apollo Cabin. He expected to get the usual response, when he knocked on the Apollo Cabin door a beaming Mary Anne waited for him at the other side of the door.

"Nico! I'm happy you're here! Come sit." Mary Anne guided Nico to the ground and sat down. Nico sat down next to her. "I have good news. We found the antidote!"

Nico's head perked up a bit at that. "Really?"

"Yep! I made sure Will was the first one to get it too. I figured you suffered enough." Mary Anne smiled. "And guess what?"

Nico didn't think this could get better, but he still asked Mary Anne what else she had in store for him.

"Will woke up early this morning."

Okay, maybe THIS was the best it could get.

~~~

Nico was now being led to Will's bedside. He saw so many injured Half-bloods on the beds he passed. He felt luckier then ever. The minute he saw Will, he ran up to him. 

"Will!" Nico felt like crying out of pure joy, Will didn't look his best, but he definitely wasn't dead. 

Nico kneeled down at the side of Will's bed. Will regarded him with tired blue eyes. His hair was ruffled up and his eyes had bags under them. He didn't look like he was in excruciating pain, but he definitely was in some pain and it showed. Will still managed a weak smile. 

"Hey, Neeks." Will laughed weakly.

Nico could care less about the nickname that would usually set him off. He was just overjoyed that Will Solace was alive. 

"How are you doing?" Nico looked at Will's hand. He wanted to hold it but didn't want to harm Will. 

Will apparently noticed Nico's eyes lingering on his hand, Will grabbed Nico's hand and smiled at him. He kissed him on the cheek. Nico smiled as well, something he hadn't done in so long it almost hurt to do. 

"I've been better." Will laughed. 

"Mhm." Nico laid his head on Will's stomach. Will sat up a bit and played with Nico's hair. 

"Missed me, huh?" Will snickered. He was happy that Nico missed him but he didn't want to hurt Nico. That was never his intention.

"Of course I did!" Nico squeezed Will's hand and lifted his head with a pained look in his eyes. "I love you, you idiot!" Nico started crying. 

Will was taken aback. He smiled a bit.

He couldn't be happier, he was finally the one to be saying I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this so I was thinking about making a part 2. The part 2 would be much fluffier than this so if you guys would be down to read it I would be down to write it.


End file.
